Crossed: Race to survive
by Legend98
Summary: Creyeron que Kaguya era un demonio y que su sola presencia convertiría al mundo en un infierno, intentaron pelear, pero ella los castigo. Fueron desterrados.Y ambos estaban en lo correcto, ella era un demonio, porque solo un demonio podría concebir un lugar como al que ella los mando. Canivales, psicópatas, violadores y toda clase de porquería habitaba su nuevo hogar.A sobrevivir..
1. Prologo: El infierno

**_Crossed:_**

 ** _Race to Survive._**

 _N/A_ :….y si, después de…cuanto, ¿1 año? Volví a fanfiction para escribir.

La verdad, es que si me preguntan, no pienso continuar mis anteriores historias, no me interesa, además de que perdí cualquier inspiración que me quedara en ellas hace bastante tiempo ya.

Bueno, y ustedes se preguntaran, si es que leyeron el resumen, de que trata todo esto.

Pues bien, los protagonistas de esta historia son Naruto y Sasuke, quienes terminaran en el "mundo real" (no, no este) sino el mundo en donde se desarrolla la historia de crossed. Esto, nos lleva a preguntarnos, ¿qué es crossed? Pues Crossed, es un comic norteamericano que trata sobre una infección que se extendió alrededor del globo, y que transforma a la gente en caníbales, violadores, y en cualquier cosa asquerosa que se imaginen, llevada al extremo. Al principio no me llamo, pero mi hermana me regalo el primer número, y que decir…me encanto, Garth Ennis es un puto genio, solo eso.

Habiendo dicho todo esto, nos vemos al final…

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Naruto, Crossed o cualquier elemento usado en esta historia, no me pertenecen, ambos pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto y la editorial Avatar.

* * *

Prologo: El infierno.

Un cómodo vacío los llevaba a ambos.

Era reconfortante y tranquilo.

La guerra comenzaba a desvanecerse en el olvido…

¡NO!

La guerra había sido pérdida, y ellos desterrados…

La angustia comenzó a carcomer a uno de ellos y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, flotando en el pacifico vacío en el que se encontraban.

El otro, en cambio, encontró más interesante admirar el vacío que los rodeaba, ya que si miraba a su compañero, la culpa lo arroyaría cual rio a una roca; a fin de cuentas, su estado actual era en parte su culpa.

"Detente…por favor…"palabras suaves salieron del pelinegro, quien finalmente miro a su contrario.

Ojos azules medio entrecerrados dejaban escapar lágrimas de culpa y frustración.

Los mismos ojos azules se volvieron para mirarlo fijamente, y por un momento, el pelinegro creyó ver odio en ellos, antes de que rápidamente cambiaran a un sentimiento de anhelo, y el rubio se acercó a él.

Tomándose ambos de las manos, se quedaron flotando plácidamente en aquel limbo al que su "abuela "los había enviado.

"¿Qué es este lugar, Aniki?" murmuro el rubio, no hacía falta hablar en voz alta, lo único que se escuchaba era un breve susurro de algo como el viento.

"…no lo sé" el otro, ahora mirando hacia arriba, o lo que él creía que era arriba, murmuro.

"¿Tendrá Fin?" y otra pregunta, El Uchiha sabía que su "hermano" rápidamente se cansaría, y comenzaría a hablar de forma incesante.

"…no sé, Naruto"

"…vaya…"el otro murmuro desanimado.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar por el acogedor ambiente en el que se encontraban.

Finalmente, una luz brillo, y ambos dejaron de existir.

* * *

Ojos negros se abrieron ante la luz que lo molesto.

Lentamente, se sentó en el suelo, buscando a su compañero; cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, miro a su alrededor, buscando a su amigo.

Pero no fue lo primero que vio, no señor. A su alrededor, gente corría, y el no entendía.

Gritos venían de todas partes, y asustado miro a la gente…gente que se comía a otras personas, que hacían cosas malas. Vio a hombres desnudos detrás de mujeres gritando y llorando. Él sabía muy bien que era eso, claro que sí.

Pero no solo eso, algunos solo se dedicaban al acto sexual, pero otros no solo violaban, sino que mientras lo hacían lastimaban y hacían gritar aún más a sus víctimas. Y se dio cuenta, que no eran solo mujeres, hombres también sufrían e incluso niños.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Ideas horribles comenzaron a ocupar su mente, escenarios en donde él era violado o descuartizado y ambos a la vez; al instante, sabía que tenía que irse de aquí.

Solo tenía que encontrar a…

¡Naruto! Con rapidez, miro a un costado, y luego al otro; finalmente, miro detrás de él y lo vio.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró…pero, no era igual.

Era más pequeño…más débil…más como…como él.

Se miró a sí mismo, y se horrorizo al encontrar su cuerpo en un estado similar al de su contrario.

Rápidamente se levantó sobre sus pies, y se dirigió hacia el rubio; lo sacudió y mientras el otro despertaba, escucho un zumbido.

Un zumbido que cada vez era más fuerte, y entonces lo vio.

Parecía como esos meteoros que a veces veía con Itachi_nii, aquellos que bajaban del cielo.

Pero este se sentía diferente, peligroso y mortal.

Y en el momento en que toco la tierra, solo tuvo una fracción de segundo para activar su línea de sangre, y de murmurar una única palabra.

"Susanoō"

Y entonces, un ruido ensordecedor y una luz tan brillante como el sol llegaron.

* * *

Cuando fue despertado, Naruto se sintió aturdido, puedo oír levemente a sasuke gritándole que se levantara, y eso hizo él. Pero aparte de la voz de sasuke, también había otras cosas, otras voces.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, miro a su alrededor, contemplando el espectáculo de carnicería y crueldad que se desataba frente a él.

Y entonces una especie de extraño ruido hizo acto de presencia.

El miro hacia donde creía era el origen, y vio una un meteoro dirigirse a hacia unos cuantos kilómetros mas adelante.

Y luego vino la luz, y el ruido….y la sensación de peligro.

Entonces escucho a sasuke pronunciar el nombre de su técnica.

"Susanoō"

Kurama…

Pensó, y su pedido tácito fue respondido, y el Chackra del zorro reforzó la armadura de huesos de su hermano.

La oscuridad lo cubrió todo.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró parado en el mismo lugar, pero ahora todo se veía más oscuro.

Y como no, si el cielo había sido cubierto por sea lo que sea esa cosa negra.

A lo lejos, una nube con la forma de un hongo se alzaba majestuosa cual estandarte.

Miro a su alrededor, y aun veía a personas corriendo…miro al rubio, quien asintió en su dirección.

Una silenciosa comunicación, que puso en manifiesto cuanto se entendían el uno al otro; esto era fruto de su larga rivalidad, del tiempo que pasaron juntos en konoha, y de ser, técnicamente, hermanos espirituales.

Con una rapidez que solo los shinobi tenían, ambos saltaron hacia los árboles, y luego hacia los edificios.

Corrieron por las paredes, y cuando llegaron hasta arriba, contemplaron el panorama debajo de ellos.

Habían creído que kaguya ya era lo suficientemente aterradora, y que ella podría desatar el infierno en la tierra…pero esto…esto era otro nivel.

No estaban seguros si este era su castigo, o qué, pero lo que estaban viendo no era natural, para nada; la gente no comía otras personas, no señor, la gente hablaba, se conocían…hacían cosas humanas, no esto.

Un grito de auxilio fue escuchado por ambos. Rojo y azul se encontraron antes de que ambos se volviesen a la dirección del grito.

Intentarían ayudar, lo más que pudieran.

* * *

 _N/A_ : bueno, eso solo fue un prólogo. Tengo que destacar que no me siento completamente conforme con él, así que les prometo que publicare una reescritura de este capítulo apenas publique el capítulo 4 o 5.

Ahora, a lo que es la historia, voy a aclarar que seré bastante gráfico con lo que describa, así que no recomiendo esto a quienes sean susceptibles a este tipo de cosas.

Y pues sí, "encogí" a Naruto y sasuke, ambos tienen ahora unos 8 años de edad, conservando la mentalidad de adultos (aunque, poco a poco, irán recibiendo tintes de inocencia y ciertas cosas que vienen con esa edad, así que no se verán 100% librados.

Tengo que aclarar que pasaran muchas cosas "inmorales" en esta historia, de hecho, con mi hermana ya pensamos en el final (no es ni trágico, pero tampoco es completamente feliz)y habrán situaciones que pondrán a prueba a los dos ninjas, e incluso en un momento dado ambos se "romperán". Probablemente lo más traumante que les sucederá, será…no, es spoiler, así que no lo digo (^-^)

Por ahora eso es todo, lo más probable, es que publique el próximo cap el siguiente fin de semana, aunque si estoy con inspiración complete más rápido el cap 2.


	2. Chapter 2:Perdidas

N/A: Bueno, otro capítulo, y como prometí lo publique una semana después.

Mi plan con este fic es hacer publicaciones semanales, o a lo máximo bi-semanales, cualquier plazo de tiempo posterior me parecería algo exagerado, la verdad.

Espero lo disfruten, y al final voy a aclarar algunas cosas…

Disclaimer: Naruto, Crossed o cualquier elemento usado en esta historia, no me pertenecen, ambos pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto y la editorial Avatar.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_

 _ **Perdidas**_

[…]

3 semanas desde el comienzo de la infección.

14 de julio

09:45 AM.

…

Ojos azules miraron hacia el techo de la casucha en la que estaban, pensando en la situación en la que ambos se habían metido.

Era el puto infierno, de eso Naruto estaba seguro, y no ayudaba que Sasuke se lo confirmara cada vez que podía.

Hablando de sasuke, el otro chico estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, metiéndose una cuchara llena con cereal en la boca; tenía una mirada aburrida, pero Naruto sabia mejor, en el fondo sasuke estaba tan o más preocupado que el por esta situación en la que ambos se metieron.

Naruto estaba ahora acostado en una cama improvisada que hizo con ropa y cosas que encontraron en esa casa.

Con un carraspeo, Sasuke llamo su atención, mientras se paraba y tiraba a la basura lo que uso para comer; para Naruto era gracioso que su hermano intentase ser serio e intimidador con él, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta su apariencia de niño y su cara rechoncha…no es que Naruto pudiera decir mucho, a fin de cuentas ambos estaban iguales.

Naruto también se levantó del montón de ropa en el que descansaba, y se dirigió a una silla que estaba en el otro lado de la mesa, y sentándose, miro a su hermano con una ceja levantada.

"¿Que tienes? "Un muy ligero tinte de preocupación podría ser encontrado en su voz.

"…solo, solo no quiero continuar con este estado de quietud" su mirada se volvió más determinada mientras miraba al rubio, quien le devolvió en cambio una sonrisa suave.

"…aun piensas en esa pobre mujer, ¿verdad?" ante la mención, sasuke apretó las manos en puños y bajo la mirada.

Y era verdad, el Uchiha aun la recordaba a la mujer que amablemente los cuido y que murió por su causa.

Porque ellos no supieron actuar…porque él fue débil…

* * *

Tres días después de la infección.

26 de Junio

13:40 PM

…

El sonido de pies chocando contra el suelo era escuchado, y un mero instante después esos mismos pies se encontraron corriendo por el agua.

Los dos shinobi de konoha se encontraban recorriendo a toda velocidad las alcantarillas del pequeño pueblo en el que estaban desde que llegaron.

En el momento en que escucharon el grito desde la azotea del edificio en donde estaban rápidamente se lanzaron en persecución de quien sea que pudiesen salvar; Por desgracia, cuando llegaron el cadáver de la mujer estaba destrozado, con los horribles demonios profanadores tocando sus restos. Entonces, con cautela se escaparon de allí, sin ánimos de pelear con las criaturas.

Luego de eso, habían vagado por los techos de la ciudad por el resto de la noche, salvando de vez en cuando a alguna alma en peligro, pero siempre sin revelarse; Aun así, las cosas no resultaron tan simples, y se dieron cuenta de que si querían sobrevivir, necesitarían varias cosas, y entre ellas estaba la comida. Se habían visto obligados a robar comida, no es que los shinobi no lo hicieran, pero para Naruto era inmoral. Además, la comida de aquí era tan extraña, solo pudieron conseguir unos dulces y una especie de masa salada con queso arriba, aunque no negaría que le gusto.

Ahora, ambos estaban a punto de subir a la calle, en busca de algo que comer que no sean dulces.

Frente a ellos una escalera los llevaría a su destino. La misma estaba en un precario estado que denotaba la falta de cuidado que tenía, pudiendo notarse la suciedad y el óxido en el sólido metal. Con una rapidez digna de un shinobi experimentado treparon por la escalera, casi como si flotaran hacia arriba.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, en medio de la misma, encontraron el lugar completamente desierto.

El olor a muerte y putrefacción impregnaba el aire a su alrededor, los restos de personas descansaban por todas partes, ya sean intestinos, corazones, huesos y cualquier parte del cuerpo que los demonios no comieron.

Comenzaron a caminar, tomando detalle al entorno que los rodeaba. El suelo estaba cubierto por el precioso líquido rojo de la vida, además de suciedad y otras cosas.

Entonces, se encontraron con una vista que los conmociono:

Uno de los hombres demonio de movía rítmicamente detrás de su víctima, mostrando claramente del acto sexual. Pero no fue eso lo que los sorprendió, no, sino el hecho de que su víctima era un…un bebe.

Un bebe. Muerto.

La idea resonó en la cabeza de ambos por un momento antes de que Naruto saltara con ira sobre el infectado y lo cercenara de forma violenta. Sasuke miro estoico como su hermano descargaba su ira en el demonio, cuando termino, solo quedaba un "puré" irreconocible de lo que alguna vez fue un humano.

Naruto estaba ahora temblando en el suelo, y el pelinegro se acercó.

"Detesto esto…" El odio se filtraba de su voz, y lágrimas de rabia bajaban por sus mejillas.

El otro shinobi no dijo nada por unos segundos, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, ambos escucharon un ruido que los hizo darse la vuelta rápidamente.

A unas decenas de metros, una mujer venia corriendo hacia ellos, y ambos notaron que hacía gestos hacia ellos, llamándolos.

Con su Sharingan activo, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de esos caníbales.

"Nos vamos, ahora" Insto el pelinegro.

Ambos corrieron hacia ella, y unos segundos después estaban frente a frente.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en el lugar, y ninguno de los tres sabía que decir para romperlo. Pero, finalmente, fue ella quien hablo, con voz amable.

"Niños, mi nombre es Carol…y-yo veo que están en aprietos, vengan conmigo, ¿sí?" una mirada amable de ella basto para convencerlos, pero no sin que ambos se asintieran entre sí, enviándose un mensaje oculto.

Intentando emitir la voz más inocente que pudieron, ambos respondieron al unísono.

"Si"

La mujer les sonrió…

* * *

Tres días después de la infección.

26 de Junio

16:15 PM

Ella los había llevado rápidamente a una casa a unos 200 metros de donde se encontraron. Al entrar se encontraron en un ambiente acogedor pero fortificado, como para detener el avance de cualquier cruzado.

Ah, la mujer les había dicho el apodo que se ganaron los demonios; Cruzados.

No tenían idea de porque la mujer lo había dicho de forma irónica, pero decidieron no prestar atención.

Descubrieron que era una joven estudiante de arte y diseño, pero que se vio envuelta en todo el caos que azoto al mundo; Aparentemente, ella no tenía familiares vivos, salvo alguien llamada hope, quien según ella vivía en la casa, pero se encontraba dormida en esos momentos.

Con bastante esmero ella les preparo una deliciosa cena, claro está que con los ingredientes que tenían a mano. Naruto no sabía muy bien, pero esa comida, por más falta de ingredientes que sufriera, era más deliciosa que muchas cosas que probo en su mundo, comparándose al ramen de Ichiraku. Pero al instante lo entendió, y era que esa comida estaba hecha con cariño y amor, igual que lo hacia el viejo Teuchi.

Mientras comían, ella le platicaba acerca de cómo era todo en la ciudad antes de la infección. Sobre cómo la gente se saludaba y se conocían entre sí, del ambiente amigable que existía o existió en la ciudad.

Cuando finalizaron, fue sasuke quien hablo:

"S-señora Carol… ¿cree que haya una cura para esto?" El Uchiha intento aparentar una voz inocente y preocupada, y viendo las expresiones de la mujer, podía decir con satisfacción que funciono.

Ella los miro con aprehensión y lastima, antes de suspirar y cerrar por un momento sus ojos color café. Un momento después los abrió, viéndose una mirada amable.

"Sé que ambos son pequeños…pero no pienso mentirles, angelitos. Hasta ahora, no ha habido ayuda alguna, ya sea del ejército, del gobierno o simplemente de la gente" Ella puso una mueca de disgusto "Todos los que pasan se van tan rápido como pueden, no quieren desaprovechar ni un segundo…"

"…Para escapar, ¿no?" El hermano menor de Itachi finalizo con un tono de voz osco.

Carol lo miro sorprendida un segundo, antes de asentir con una leve sonrisa forzada.

"Si, justamente eso, Sas-sosuke" Ella pronuncio mal el nombre

"Sasuke" Ahora fue el chico rubio quien hablo, y luego se apuntó a sí mismo "Naruto"

"oh, mi error, de verdad lo lamento. Naru y Sasu" Finalizo la mujer con un guiño a ambos, que le devolvieron una leve sonrisa, en el caso de sasuke, y otra más grande, en el caso de Naruto.

"oigan… ¿quieren pasar el rato?"

Una sonrisa pícara remonto el rostro de Carol, quien miro a ambos niños sonrientes, que corrieron hacia ella…

* * *

Nueve días desde el comienzo de la infección

3 de Julio

08:30 AM

En una cama para dos personas, cuatro cuerpos descansaban.

Uno era el de la joven Carol Parker, quien había encontrado a dos niños y los había llevado a su casa para brindarles refugio. A ambos costados de su cuerpo, descansaban las figuras más pequeñas de Naruto y Sasuke, ambos abrazando a la mujer de cabello castaño; Finalmente, al lado de su cabeza, descansaba un pequeño infante de no más de dos años. Esta era Hope Parker, la única familia que Carol poseía y de quien les había contado a Naruto y sasuke.

En el momento en que la conocieron, ambos se encariñaron irremediablemente con ella y prometieron, con una seriedad que sorprendió a la mujer más grande, cuidarla si incluso les costase sus vidas. Obviamente, ella desestimo esto, y les dijo que no habría necesidad de llegar a tales extremos con ella cuidándolos.

Hoy ya era casi una semana desde que se encontraron con ella… ¿O ya era una semana?

Ni a Naruto o Sasuke les importaba eso, solo sabían que estaban pasando los momentos más entrañables de sus vidas. Porque esta mujer les estaba ofreciendo algo que se les fue arrebatado a ambos hace tiempo: El cariño de una madre.

Para Naruto, recibir este tipo de cariño era un estimulante a su espíritu que ni Jiraiya o Kakashi podían haber logrado, el sentimiento que se asentaba en su corazón era comparable a lo que sintió cuando se encontró con el espíritu de su madre. Pero a diferencia de aquella vez, esto no fue fugaz ni pasajero. Era una realidad. Carol(a quien ambos llamaron Oka_chan en unas pocas ocasiones) estaba allí para brindarles su calor durante las noches, o para jugar con ellos en las tardes o prepararles la cena a ambos. Y todo esto era aún más importante para el rubio porque podía compartirlo con su hermano del alma.

Por su lado, Sasuke sentía que le dolía el corazón. Era demasiada felicidad para él. Aun cuando él se había reconciliado con Itachi, el sentimiento de soledad estaba ahí. Porque su madre muerta jamás volvería a él, jamás. Pero ahora estaba el aquí. En un mundo ajeno al suyo, con una apocalipsis en desarrollo y ahora con una mujer a la que poco a poco le cogió afecto…bah, a quien quería engañar? El la adoraba, ella era bonita, amable y además los cuidaba como…como Mikoto Uchiha una vez lo hizo con él; Ella los arrullaba, incluso cuando no lo necesitaban, pero el nunca se negaba, y entonces él se preguntaba.

 _¿Por qué siento todo esto?_

Pero también sabía la respuesta. Eran estos cuerpos, cuerpos infantiles, emociones infantiles e impulsos infantiles. Pero incluso sabiendo eso, no le importaba. Porque lo disfrutaba, de verdad.

Carol se movió hacia un costado, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a sasuke.

Su mirada se desplazó hacia la mata de cabello que cubría la cabeza del niño, y lo acaricio lentamente.

Sentía felicidad, de verdad que lo hacía. Porque los primero días, en donde no había nadie para cuidarla o para ayudarla solo había sentido desesperanza. Aquellos primeros días en donde se sintió sola, y que sentía que estos nunca terminaban.

Ahora, dos pequeños haces de luces iluminaban su existencia actual.

Ella los amaba, tanto como a su propia hija. Y haría lo que sea por ellos.

Creyendo que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo estirándose en la cama, decidió despertar a ambos, pero se encontró con un par de ojos obsidiana mirándola fijamente. Superando su sorpresa inicial, saludo al pequeño.

"Hey, sasuke…¿Cómo estás?"

Él se froto la cara con ambas manos, antes de asentir hacia ella en silencio.

Esto era algo en lo que ambos aun trabajaban; sasuke era mucho menos abierto que su contraparte más activa, por lo que ella por lo general tardaba más en descifrar que es lo que pasaba por la mente del pelinegro.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responderle al joven, la voz de Naruto resonó del otro lado de la cama, antes de saltar y gritar:

"Buen día!"

* * *

Nueve días desde el comienzo de la infección

3 de Julio

14:40 PM

Acababan de comer hace unos momentos. Ahora ambos niños estaban jugando con hope en el cuarto de esta, ajenos a la preocupación que invadía a la mujer más grande.

 _Ya no hay comida._

Pensó, y reflexiono unos momentos acerca de su siguiente curso de acción. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo lo estuvo sopesando, pero finalmente decidió que tendría que hacerlo, le guste o no.

Se sentó unos momentos con una taza de té en sus manos, mientras ideaba algún plan para poder conseguir comida, uno que le permitiera evadir a los cruzados. Y que además, le permitiera conseguir la comida, si es que había algo aun.

Quizá…quizá ambos podrían ayudarme.

Ella no era tonta, desde el primer momento se dio cuenta de que ellos no eran comunes. En primer lugar, haber sobrevivido dos días solos ya era prueba de eso, porque ningún niño podría hacerlo, no solo. Luego, estaba la forma de pensar de ambos, mientras que ambos eran niños(solo hacía falta ver su comportamiento)habían ciertos momentos en los que demostraron una inteligencia que incluso rebasaba la de ella, con bastante facilidad.

Pero la que fue la prueba máxima, fue la que más la conmociono.

Había sido hace 4 días, en un momento ambos habían ido a explorar el bosque que estaba en el borde del pueblo, ella los había seguido con una dormida hope en sus brazos.

Y en nombre de dios, se había sorprendido y disgustado en partes iguales.

Un montículo hecho de restos de cruzados decoraba el claro en donde ella había llegado, cansada y sin aliento, y a lo lejos, pudo ver las pequeñas figuras de ambos corriendo hacia la lejanía, internándose aún más en el oscuro bosque.

Carol había sentido que se le fue la fuerza del cuerpo, pero se repuso y rápidamente volvió sobre sus pies y corrió de nuevo a su refugio; Durante las siguientes horas ella cavilo sobre qué hacer-Porque por un lado, tenía miedo y por el otro, no quería dejar a ambos niños solos y sin ayuda.

Finalmente, había decidido dejar el asunto a un lado. A fin de cuentas, en el mundo en el que estaban ahora ya no valía absolutamente nada preocuparse por algo así.

Sus ideas volvieron al presente, y lo pensó un momento más, antes de decidir finalmente su curso de acción.

Carraspeando un segundo, llamo a ambos niños, que llegaron con la pequeña hope arrastrándose detrás de ellos.

Ambos la miraron expectantes, esperando que ella les revele el motivo de haber interrumpido su diversión.

Los observo por unos momentos, pensando que podía decirles exactamente, luego suspiro.

"Mmmm…*sigh* Bien, seré sincera, enanos" El dúo noto que su sonrisa era forzada "Ya casi no hay comida, a lo máximo nos alcanzara hasta mañana en la tarde, y luego nada…"

Los shinobi la miraron fijamente, absorbiendo el mensaje que Carol trato de informarles, pero antes de poder hablar ella continuo.

"Tendremos que salir a explorar, y fijarnos si conseguimos algo que aun quede de los mercados, si?" el uzumaki y el Uchiha entendieron que esto era un tema muy serio.

Entonces, ella sonrió.

"Pero antes… ¿jugamos a las atrapadas?" Su sonrisa le dividió el rostro, sonrisas que ambos le devolvieron con diversión.

* * *

Nueve días desde el comienzo de la infección

3 de Julio

20:17 PM

Un sonido como de explosión fue escuchado, y la joven mujer de cabello castaño cayó al suelo gruñendo; ambos shinobi escucharon el ruido y en cuanto dejaron de sentir a la mujer detrás de ellos se dieron la vuelta para ver que sucedía.

Reposaba ahora en el suelo, gruñendo de dolor y presionando con su mano libre la herida que ahora estaba en su muslo derecho. Su brazo derecho sostenía con fuerza a hope, quien gimoteaba de miedo, como si supiese que estaban en una situación crítica.

Una serie de gruñidos se hizo eco a lo lejos, y el grupo de tres se miró.

La multitud de cruzados estaba cerca, con paso lento pero seguro se acercaban segundo a segundo, y la mujer comprendió. Se dio cuenta de que no había salvación, no para ella ni para los que aun anhelaban el anterior mundo, sino para aquellos que fuesen supervivientes, aquellos que pudieran adaptarse al cruel mundo que ahora se cernía sobre ella.

Miro con los ojos color café a ambos niños, con los que se encariño y con los que paso un corto pero reconfortante tiempo de paz. Esos niños que le recordaron que aún había esperanza si la gente decidía sobrevivir y oponerse a su extinción.

Los grandes ojos de ambos la miraban con sorpresa, antes de que los dos corrieran a su lado, e intentaran levantarla, sin éxito alguno. Ella acaricio con su mano libre el rostro de Naruto y luego el de sasuke, antes de suspirar.

"Descuide señora Carol, la sacaremos de aquí, sol-"

Ella levanto su mano, mirando con ojos amables a ambos. Los dos shinobis podían ver la resignación que ahora habitaban esos ojos oscuros. Y sabían que ella iba a pedirles algo, lo presentían.

"Ustedes…ustedes fueron una pequeña luz entre toda esta oscuridad que consumió el mundo, estoy segura de que su madre fue muy afortunada…de verdad. Ni siquiera han pasado una semana desde que nos encontramos…y ya los quiero como si fueran míos…"Ella comenzó a sollozar, para luego levantar una mano y enjugarse las lágrimas. "Ambos son dos almas inocentes, no tienen la culpa de lo que sea que sucedió…pero sufrirán, sufrirán muchísimo; y con solo conocerlos de tan poco, también sé que se repondrán a lo que sea que los golpee…y por eso, quiero pedirles algo…"

Ambos niños estaban con los ojos brillantes, intentando detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos. Ahora escuchaban atentamente a la mujer frente a ellos.

"…Yo…Yo quiero que vivan, que vivan una vida plena, y que no permitan que nadie les diga que no pueden hacer algo, no señor. Tú, Naruto, eres como un pequeño sol que mantiene cálido todo a su alrededor, que no permite que nada lo detenga de lograr algo…si, recuerdo como comiste esa barra de cereal que te dije que guardes" Ella dijo con diversión. "Naru…prométeme que vas a cuidar de sasuke, si?" el chico asintió.

Ella cambio de dirección su cabeza hacia el pelinegro.

"…Sasuke…que puedo decir de ti que tú mismo ya no sepas…eres maduro, y eres inteligente, Si Naruto es el sol, entonces tu eres la luna…aquella que incluso en los momentos más oscuros muestra su luz…para guiarnos a todos…" su voz se fue apagando mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban, muestra de que la inconciencia intentaba llevársela.

Ahora ambos shinobi estaban sollozando sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, la mujer les regalo una mirada cálida, antes de hablarle al pelinegro.

"…Ahora Sasuke, vas a escucharme…si?" el Uchiha asintió.

La mujer le susurro algo al oído y los ojos negros se ampliaron con sorpresa, antes de volver a su tamaño normal, y asentir a la mujer, quien continúo hablando pero ahora en voz alta.

"…cuidaras a Naruto y de ti mismo también, sobrevivirán y…le enseñaran a hope sobre todo…todo este mundo…que-que nosotros habitamos, y un día…nos reuniremos en la casa…y jugaremos…mucho, mucho, mucho…"

Estaba divagando, ambos los sabían, Naruto estaba a punto de crear un clon de sombra para llevar a la mujer, pero sasuke lo detuvo con una mirada.

El pelinegro sabía que el chico rubio de verdad se encariño con la mujer, y que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla tirada, prueba de ello eran sus ojos llorosos, pero determinados.

"Ella no quiere continuar…Naruto…" el labio inferior del rubio sobresalió y apretó sus manos en puños. Pero el pelinegro tenía razón, por algo les hablo así, además de que sería un peso muerto para ellos.

El sonido de los cruzados trajo a ambos de nuevo a la realidad, parecía que estaban a punto de tirar la pared, literalmente.

"Es hora de irse…yo…yo intentare distraerlos, si?" nuevamente parecía que la lucidez volvió a ella, mientras les dirigía una mirada amable, pero determinada a cumplir con lo que dijo. "Sasuke…no lo olvides…"

El pelinegro se acercó a su lado, y tomo en sus brazos la preciada carga de la mujer.

Los dos niños quedaron frente a la mujer, en medio de aquella fábrica en la que se metieron, con los sentimientos a flote; ambos se inclinaron hacia la mujer para darse un último abrazo, y los dos se alejaron.

Pero ninguno noto la mirada de cariño y amor que la mujer les dirigió antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo…

* * *

3 semanas del comienzo de la infección.

19 de julio

14:06 PM.

…

Un sonido de gorgoteo fue escuchado por el rubio, quien sonrió y se bajó de su silla con un salto y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto continuo a la cocina, sasuke detrás de el con una suave sonrisa.

Esa era Hope, quien de seguro despertó de su siesta.

Trepando por la ropa, ambos miraron a quien ocupaba esa pequeña morada.

Sentada en medio de la ropa y cosas que conformaban su propia cama, la niña jugaba con una muñeca, una muñeca que llevaba una ropa sospechosamente similar a Carol Parker

"Hey enana… ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy nuestra pequeña hermana?" el rubio murmuro con su característica sonrisa.

Las manos regordetas del infante se levantaron con diversión mientras reía y sacudía su cuerpo; Sasuke, entonces, acaricio su rostro con cariño y una mirada de anhelo en su rostro. El la protegería con su vida, no permitiría que los sucios cruzados se metieran con su nueva familia.

Naruto miro en silencio el acto de su hermano, comprendiendo que era algo que necesitaba. Porque mientras que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki compartían un lazo sin igual, Naruto también sabía que su hermano ahora tenía algo que lo ataba a este mundo y por cierto no envidiaba, porque él también amaba a su pequeña hermana.

Pero entonces…

"¡Penes! ¡Putas! ¡Los vamos a cojer! ¡Vamos a acabar en todos ustedes!" los gritos llenaron el exterior de la casa, y ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí con preocupación.

Los ojos de ambos se endurecieron, y comprendieron que este refugio provisional ya no era seguro.

Los gruñidos de los cruzados venían de todas partes

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada, antes de asentir.

Era hora de salir de aquí.

Sasuke ya los había visto a lo lejos dirigirse hacia allí, con paso lento pero seguro. Era una horda de un tamaño considerable, fácilmente eran más de cien.

Y la verdad era que por más shinobi que ambos fueran, estos cuerpos eran de infantes, y ahora contaban con el peso extra de una bebe.

Puede que podrían matar una o dos docenas, pero nada más allá de eso. Y el hijo de Mikoto Uchiha no pondría en peligro por nada del mundo a su pequeña hermana, para nada.

Ojos negros se encontraron con ojos azules, que lo miraron con intensidad, esperando que el decidiera el curso de acción actual.

"Lanza un rasengan de lava a los malditos, los retrasara, pero en cuanto los toque, corremos de aquí…si?"

El rubio asintió con suavidad, antes de mostrar su característica sonrisa al pelinegro, quien solo lanzo un "Hmp" en respuesta junto a una sonrisa muy discreta.

El rubio salió gritando por la ventana, rasengan en mano y su espíritu invencible de vuelta con él; Sasuke se acercó rápidamente hacia la joven que yacía en su cama, la levanto en brazos, y corrió hacia el lado contrario de la casa, directo hacia el bosque que estaba cerca. Él sabía muy bien que Naruto le seguiría y lo encontraría rápidamente.

Una gran explosión fue escuchada por el pelinegro, junto a una serie de gemidos, gruñidos y maldiciones por parte de los cruzados.

Como una sombra, Naruto apareció corriendo a su lado, una gran sonrisa adornando su cara, sus pequeñas manos manchadas con sangre, pero cerrándose y abriéndose rápidamente fruto del buen humor del uzumaki.

Cuando creyeron estar a una distancia considerable, pararon unos segundos a descansar y recuperar el aliento.

Hope estaba temblando de la emoción, mientras que ella no entendía el alcance de los problemas que los embargaban, disfrutaba sentir el viento en su rostro y todo moverse borroso.

El pequeño grupo de tres estaban sentados en un claro, mirando a los insectos volar lentamente hacia todas partes.

Naruto noto que los pájaros venían de la dirección hacia donde ellos iban, y que por la forma en que volaban escapaban a toda velocidad de algo que había allí. Aparentemente sasuke también lo había notado, y miro hacia el rubio.

Se miraron unos segundos, antes de que Naruto decidiera hablar.

"…este…crees que debam-"cualquier cosa que fuese a decir fue cortada por el grito de una mujer.

Nuevamente se pararon sobre sus pies, y corrieron hacia allá, cuchillo en mano y su coraje impulsándolos.

* * *

Amy tenía mucho miedo. Mucho.

Se había visto incapacitada hace unos momentos mientras escapaba de los cruzados; junto a ella estaba su esposo, Joel, y su hija, Arwene.

Le había suplicado, ¡Maldición! Le había pedido llorando que se lleve a su hija, pero el muy necio solo se negó, alegando que todo estaría bien. Y por dios, no lo estaba para nada.

Un círculo de sal los rodeaba, el muy tonto de Joel había creído que eso los salvaría de una muerte segura.

Ella lo odiaba…él había decidido arriesgar la vida de su tesoro más preciado, en vano, porque él podría haber escapado.

Escucho como los cruzados tomaron a su marido, arrastrándolo lejos de ella, para luego sentir la mano de un cruzado sobre su brazo, y solo pudo hacer una cosa.

Gritar.

Grito tan fuerte como pudo, descargando su frustración y revelando el miedo que sentía. Ella escucho al cruzado reír junto a sus compañeros, antes de arrojarla al suelo.

Ella vio impotente como uno de esos malditos tomo a su hija, y parecía a punto de morderla.

 _*Swiiiisshhhh*_

Un ruido agudo corto el aire, y cuando volvió a mirar el cruzado que sostenía a su hija estaba completamente inmóvil. Un momento después cayó al suelo inerte, sangre roja escapando de su herida, formando rápidamente un charco.

Mas sonido iguales fueron escuchados, y uno a uno los cruzados cayeron al suelo, algunos temblando antes de dar paso a la quietud y otros directamente muertos.

El cadáver de su esposo yacía cerca, completamente inmóvil.

Sintió su fuerza ser drenada, y antes de que todo desapareciera, vio un par de ojos azules mirándola fijamente…

* * *

Lugar desconocido.

Ahora.

El fuego y la devastación consumían todo.

En medio de las llamas y los escombros, un grupo de cruzados caminaban lentamente.

Dicho grupo estaba casi íntegramente formado por mujeres, con algún hombre de un tamaño considerable entre ellas.

Al frente del grupo, caminaba una mujer.

Su cabello castaño caía como cascada por su espalda, caminaba lentamente dirigiendo al grupo. Llevaba únicamente algunos trapos que cubrían sus partes íntimas, pero básicamente caminaba desnuda.

Su cabeza se inclinaba hacia abajo, como si estuviera pensando; a su alrededor los cruzados gruñían, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirle que se apresure.

Finalmente, levanto su mirada, olfateando el aire, en busca de algo. Entonces, pareció captar algo, y se acercó hacia un contenedor de basura, metiendo su mano, saco algo de allí.

Lo olfateo por un momento, antes de sonreír.

Abrió sus ojos, revelando un par de orbes color café. Sin embargo, estos eran opacados por la gran marca como una cruz que surcaba su rostro.

 _Ya los encontrare…niños…a fin de cuentas, alguien debe cuidar a los niños…Y quien mejor que yo?_

Carol Parker, ahora como una cruzada, caminando nuevamente hacia su objetivo. Ella los encontraría, a los tres.

Porque para una madre lo más preciado eran sus hijos, y si ella no podía cuidarlos, que caso tenia ser una madre?

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Ok, segundo capítulo, y como dije antes, quería aclarar unas cuestiones.

Primero que nada, es sobre los poderes de ambos shinobi; Ninguno de los dos será capaz de usar jutsus de nivel del final de Shippuden, es decir que técnicas como el Susanoō, el modo kyubi y todas las técnicas exageradamente fuertes no podrán ser ejecutadas.

Me explico, esto es debido a que sus cuerpos actuales "nacieron" en un mundo sin Chackra, y mientras que aún pueden hacer cosas concretas (correr por el agua, subir por las paredes, crear Genjutsu y tener una velocidad superior a la media)Por su parte, Naruto aún es capaz de usar el rasengan(sin llegar a Rasen-Shuriken)y sus clones de sombra(que son considerablemente más débiles de lo normal); por su parte, sasuke continua siendo capaz de activar su Sharingan, usar ciertos jutsus de fuego, y el raikiri.

Aclarado eso, este capítulo fue más bien uno transitorio, y para presentar ciertas motivaciones de ambos, además de introducir a su tercer integrante. Además de que para los que hayan leído crossed sabrán que al final del capítulo conecte con lo que es la historia del primer volumen, y al salvar a Amy, cambie totalmente la historia.

Intente crear una relación entre Naruto y sasuke que veo en muy pocos fics, ambos se aman el uno al otro (como hermanos, claro está) y están dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de asegurar el bien estar del otro.

Y al escribir ese final, acabo de iniciar una tercera trama para la historia, que incluye a la OC que presente en este capítulo. Cuando se reencuentre con sus tres "hijos" quiero que sea algo emotivo, intenso y también con ciertos tintes de tristeza.

Y será a partir del capítulo siguiente que la violencia se va a intensificar.

Entre otras cosas, mi escritura esta algo oxidada, asi que me disculpo si hay algo mal en lo que leen. Como dije intentare que sean actualizaciones semanales, con capítulos rondando entre las 3000 o 4000 palabras.

Y bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a mí me gusto escribirlo; Probablemente sea en el próximo capítulo cuando publique la re-escritura del prólogo.


End file.
